


Cats or Tortoises

by Goldmund



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldmund/pseuds/Goldmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Spectre actually should have ended...James Bond visits Q NOT AT ALL for the sole purpose of getting his old car back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats or Tortoises

"James? What are you doing here? Where’s the blonde?”

Bond strolled into Q’s underground base with the usual swagger that let Q’s head swirl and made it harder for him to breathe. He was back: the walking and gun firing dream on two legs in a designer suit that fitted the man like a second skin.

“Looking for you. Madeleine? She’s not with me.” James replied casually, looking around the large room stacked with technical equipment.

Q took off his steamy glasses. “Are…are you coming back to MI6?”

James approached the desk Q was sitting behind. He stopped right in front of it, placing his palms on the table’s shiny surface.

“No, Q. I’m not coming back…at least not to MI6. In fact, I’ll be leaving for the Seychelles tomorrow morning. Bought a small house there.“

Q’s heart sank.

“Oh, I see.” He looked at the screen of his laptop which showed the construction plans for some new gadgets in order to avoid the sharp blue eyes of the older man.

“Q?”

“Um…?” The quartermaster forced himself to look at Bond who gave him one of his suave smiles.

“Are you all right?” James asked.

Q started to rub his smeared glasses with the hem of the winter jumper his grandmother had knitted him for last year’s Christmas. He was sweating now.

“I’m…um…fine, I guess”, he mumbled, thinking about Madeleine. Would she be there in James’ new house? Waiting for her white knight in shiny armour?

“How are your cats?” James asked.

Q was confused now: “My…my cats? Yeah…I mean…they are fine. Thanks for asking.”

James started to circle the table. “I figured I owe you an apology for risking your career. It was careless of me, but I had no choice.”

Q gulped. He didn’t want James to feel guilty about it. Now, that he knew about Oberhäuser and James’s past he felt like it was the least he could do for the man he was so fond of.

“No apologies necessary, James. It was a…um…pleasure.”

James smiled again, now standing right in front of the quartermaster. “Was it?”

Q looked up at him. He should feel intimidated by the strong man’s physique, but he felt rather spellbound: “Yes, of course. We are kind of friends, right?”

James touched Q’s shoulder: “Yes, I guess we are.”

Q’s chest ached. “Are you here to say goodbye?”

“It depends.”

Q’s eyes scanned James’s face and stopped at the man’s lips. “On what?”

“It depends on if you want me to leave or not.”

Q chuckled involuntarily: “Do I have a say in that matter?”

“My dear, sweet Q,” James’ hand left his shoulder only to stroke through the young man’s curly hair.

Q closed his eyes. “Is she…will you…are you…what about Madeleine?”

“You are babbling, Q. Do you see her somewhere? Our _enchanting_ friend?” James chuckled softly, before he took the younger man’s face between his hands to kiss Q’s trembling lips.

“Oh…” Q mumbled against James lips.

Q’s cheeks were blushed and his breath had become erratic. Bond brought some space between them, but only just enough that his blue eyes could bore into Q’s.

Q felt like the bright smile that had formed on his face would crack his skull any moment.

“Are you allergic to animal hair?”

James embraced Q, holding him tight. “Not that I’m aware of.”

“Cats on a tropical island?” Q mumbled.

“Maybe we should get some tortoises instead?” James smiled against Q’s lips.

“Also…,” James added, “…we need a car.”

“Jaaames!”


End file.
